Just Friends
by iMakeFlawlessOTPs
Summary: What would happen when Damon and Enzo meet again, after almost half a century? This is my version of how things played out when Enzo gets back into town (and sees Damon for the first time since 1958). It has gay themes (Denzo action), so if you're against it, please don't read. Brief mentions of other TVD (and my own) characters. Give it a read! It's not too incredibly long!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Vampire Diaries, just the plot! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Stefan's Brother

**Third Person POV**

Damon Salvatore walked into his house, sighing. He was tired of dropping off Jeremy at school every day... It was just exhausting to continuously get up every morning, especially since he was really lazy, and loved his bed in the morning hours.

As soon as he closes the door, he takes his shirt off, revealing one of the most beautiful bodies that mankind has ever seen. His body was flawless, as if it were carved into the most magnificent shape. His abs were defined and the happy trail at the bottom of his stomach made them look even more attractive, if that was possible. His chest was very plump and toned. Of course, his nipples added more sights to the attraction. He had a muscular back that was just dying to be clawed at.

Everything about Damon was sexy. He had piercing blue eyes and the most devilishly handsome smile you could find in Mystic Falls, perhaps even in the state. Or country. His black shiny hair added to the sexiness. It was long enough for someone to be able to get a fistful of it. Of course, it was everyone's dream to grab a fistful of Damon's hair.

He wasn't that easy, though. When he was in the right, sober mindset, he wouldn't give his time of day to lustful thoughts. He wouldn't just accept anyone's request to screw him, in the correct mindset, of course. The old Damon used to do that, when his mind used to be so used to isolation, which caused him to keep to himself. This eventually cost him his life... But thanks to his brother, Stefan Salvatore, he didn't let Damon's corrupt mind ruin his life.

_Flashback to the year 1958:_

**Stefan's POV****  
**  
I couldn't find Damon anywhere. I couldn't stop walking and trying to look for him. I know he had lost someone he loved, but I didn't know how to help him cope. Or who this mysterious person was. Damon wouldn't answer my shouts, which I knew he would hear anywhere in the country, since his hearing was better than mine. He wouldn't open the door when I knocked, and yesterday he just walked away when I started talking to him. I felt like I lost my brother. And now, I've literally lost him. "Excuse me," I ask a bartender in this bar club I have apparently walked into, "have you seen a tall white man, blue eyes, black hair, likes to wear leather, goes by-" I was cut off by the bartender's pointing behind me.

I turn around and I see Damon, shirtless, with 2 girls in his lap, looking drunk as ever, laughing, and making out with both of them at a time. He would take their hands and place it all over his body and make them kiss each other, as he watches and gets a boner through his tight pants. I look down at the ground to try to distract myself and not see what my brother has become. I sigh and try to remain serious as I walk over to him while nude girls try to attract my attention.

"Hello, little brother," I heard Damon say. I look at him, and he gives me a wide grin.

"Hey, Damon, what are you doing?" I respond.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He pauses, "I'm just having some fun."

I take a look at the table he was sitting in front of and there were about 20 shot glasses.

"Come on, Stefan, take off your shirt and show these ladies what you got under it, you know, your little assets," Damon teases me as he tries to pull up my shirt.

I push him away and pull my shirt back down and the girl next to him laughs and whispers into his ear.

"Hey, Stefan," he says as he stands up, "this cute little bitch wants us to put on a little show... You know, make out and play with each other, and in return, she'll give us both blowjobs. You in?" The girl bites her lip as I look at her. I look back at Damon.

"Damon. You're drunk."

"What? Nooooo," he begins to walk funny but I catch him in my arms.

"Damon, we're going home," I demand. He doesn't seem to listen.

"Well well well," he laughs, "looks like The Ripper can't handle a fun time. Boo hoo!" I drag his left arm above my shoulders with my left hand and place my right hand behind his back and leave the bar. As we walk on, or actually, as I walk on, dragging him, he kept laughing and talking about random crap. I just ignored him. Eventually, we got home, and he was passed out in my arms. I shake my head and throw him on his bed and try to tuck him in. I felt bad for him.

The next morning, I had signed him up for a therapy session, which I'd hoped was going to bring him back to his free and relaxed mind. I just didn't want him to feel so separated and lonely anymore.

_Fast forward to present day: _

**Third Person POV**

Stefan was there for his brother, and tried to help all he could. His therapy sessions worked well and he got back his humanity years later. Damon knew he shut off his humanity back in '58, but Stefan never knew that that was the reason why he was acting up all those years. Damon's just a little foggy on how he got it back. Maybe it was, in fact, those therapy sessions.

But now that Stefan was with Elena, Damon still felt the responsibilities to take care of her little brother, Jeremy. And as he had just gotten home and he was home alone, he looks at the clock, grabs a bottle of whiskey and heads up to his room.

He places the bottle of whiskey on his nightstand and takes off his jeans and throws them on the floor. His almost naked body jumps into his unmade bed, and immediately finds comfort. Even his boxer briefs appeared as sexy. He had the sexiest legs, for a man, at least. He pours himself a drink and watches his window as he takes a sip. His phone rings, and he looks into it. His mood somehow changed.

**Damon's POV****  
**  
I got home from driving Jeremy to school and I just wanted to rest. What the fuck happened to school buses in Mystic Falls again? I take off my shirt because I was finally in the comfort of my home, although I could've just drove Jeremy shirtless, making everyone, including him, crazy. I wasn't sure if it was the good or bad kind of crazy... But it was... Crazy.

I look up at the clock and see that it's still 8:30 am. I sigh and complain to myself a hundred times in my head, while muttering a few words here and there. I get my whiskey bottle and go upstairs to my room. I take off my jeans, because I'm most comfortable when my balls can roam freely. I pour whiskey into my glass, and I start to drink while looking out the window. My phone rings. I reach to my right and grab my phone, to see I got a new text message from an unknown number. Suddenly I got butterflies, and knew exactly what this was saying, and who it was from:  
"**I'm coming for you, Augustine.****  
****- E**"

* * *

I will be uploading more chapters (hopefully a few a week) and I hope you enjoy this series! I hope for you to follow around my writing (by clicking that follow button) and make this a favorite, and I thank you all for reading!

Please review! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I wanted to thank the first few followers of this fanfiction. :) You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just the plot I am using :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Augustine

**Damon's POV**

At first, I wasn't aware of who this was. It took a few seconds until it finally hit me. Maybe it was the initial E or the word I haven't heard in a long ass time - Augustine. This... Was Enzo. I wasn't surprised that he was alive, since he was incredibly strong. All those experiments in Wes's lab couldn't kill him, I figured, what could?

I'm just genuinely shocked. I can't believe he somehow found me. I do remember telling him about Mystic Falls, I just didn't think he'd ever come. Part of me felt thrilled and nostalgic for several seconds until I stopped. I quickly wiped the smile off my face. I remembered.

I had felt like there was a puzzle piece missing from my life for the longest time, and this was it. I remembered the last time I saw Enzo through a flashback. This last memory I had of him was when we were caged and I had a lot of blood in my system - enough to escape and kill the houseguests (by draining their blood, of course), and scare Wes out of his own party. Those party guests probably just wanted to take a look at Wes's new experiment subjects (us), anyway.

_Flashback to 1958:_

**Damon's POV**

I had to make a tough decision, because the cage bars had vervain over them, which burned my hands. I had to apologize to Enzo because I couldn't help him any more. The lock wouldn't budge, especially because more vervain was around it, and a fire had started around me, which made the furniture and nicely set drinking tables go up in flames very quickly.

"I'm sorry, Enzo..." I said with sincerity in my eyes, hoping he would see it.

"No, Damon, don't leave me here," he cried.

I tried to hold back tears because he was my only friend, and decided to turn off my humanity. I heard a faint shout.

"Don't leave me Damon! Please!"

I walked away as the old Damon was now gone, leaving his friend behind to burn in flames.

_Fast forward to present day:_

**Third Person POV**

After he turned off his humanity, Damon thought, is when things started going chaotic. But now, he just accepted that the therapy sessions worked in his favor and he was now back to his original self. No questions asked.

"I left him," Damon whispers to himself.

His eyes tear up as he remembers his friend whom he shared jail cells with... Even if they were barred off from each other. He still felt a friendly connection to him. It was different than the brotherly one he had with Stefan. He met Enzo and became friends with him as they became jail buddies. He saw him everyday for about 5 years, he obviously meant so much to him, while Stefan, his actual brother, didn't even bother to look for him.

A look of concern passes over Damon's face. "What do you want with me," he murmurs.

Damon was scared. His thoughts were now ALL about Enzo and how bad he felt about leaving him to die. Enzo never knew, though... And the thought of Enzo not knowing scared the crap out of Damon. He controlled it, though, as he has always done. He was just worried if Enzo might have changed and no longer cares about him due to the humanity switch. He always liked him. Enzo just never knew.

**Damon's POV**

Why... Why now? He has to come now… And Augustine? Is he trying to be a tease? Because this isn't funny. What can he do to me? I'm not scared of him... Should I be?

I always liked having him around and he made me feel a different way. It was inexplicable. I know I was for sure straight and liked girls... Up until I met him. I guess that makes me bisexual? I'm not really gay... So I'm half gay? Oh God.

I am so ashamed. I was ashamed for having a crush on a guy, yes. What the hell do you expect? I spent 5 years with the man. It didn't make me any less straight than I already am. I fucked lots of girls in my past, especially Elena and Katherine. That whole doppelgänger shit was just fucked up, and I'm not sure I want to go back, unless you got a threesome with doppelgängers holy shit. I've just never been with a guy, and I've never really explored that side before.

When I met Enzo, everything went different... I kind of fell for him. I don't like admitting that though... You can't just give away your love and trust people to be reliable enough to keep it safe and away from pain. Now I truly felt like Stefan, as I realize I was writing all this down with a pen in a diary.

Don't judge me! I actually really understand why he does this, it's really great and it helps you organize your thoughts... I remember one time, when Enzo and I talked about all these girls and I'd pretend like I was this bad boy that was so straight. He was just laughing and telling me about his experiences. All I could do was look at the floor and laugh with him as he talked to me.

It definitely felt weird... I really liked him. And now that I think about it, and he's alive, I may still like him. I guess I have to ask him or at least talk to him about this. I try to call him on the number he texted me from but it goes straight to voicemail after about 6 seconds into the call.

"That's weird," I think to myself.

After a few short seconds passed, I heard the doorbell ring followed by a knock on the front door. I felt like I was having a panic attack. My heart was beating so quick, the sound of my heartbeat was thumping through my ear. I could hear it.

I put my diary down on my nightstand, and put on a towel on my lower body, because even when I'm nervous, I'm still too lazy to put on clothes. Besides, I looked so great without them on anyway.

I go down the stairs slowly. I wanted to see if I could hear anything, but it was only my heartbeat.

"Who is it," I ask in a semi-shouting manner. No answer.

I was still pretty shaken up, until I decide to man up and head to the door, and that nothing is going to happen because I have to invite people in for there to be something that happens to me. That, and, oh yeah, I'm a fucking vampire. I can't believe how feminine I've gotten lately. Thanks Stefan.

I walk straight to the door, without concern. I open the door, and I roll my eyes at who I see.

"Rosie, I don't want your Girl Scout cookies," I say to the little 8 year old who's making all sorts of pouty faces in my front door.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her, but no one eats these cookies. Not even gay little Gilbert.

Yeah, Jeremy is gay and I'm okay with it. Ever since he lost Bonnie to the other side, he went that way, and I guess I'm proud of him. It's exactly why I love to tease him so much. I look at the clock, it's 12:30 pm so I thought I'd go pick him up from school early today, shirtless. Just to make him go crazy.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," I say with sincerity, "but I can't."

She pouts and barely mutters an "okay," as I basically shut the door in her face. I was a dick to all kinds of women... I felt bad for the girl because I know she just wants to fundraise or whatever it is Girl Scouts do.

I go to the kitchen, take off my towel, and put it up on a chair. I grab my keys, check myself out in the mirror, and didn't give two shits about school and how they feel about guardians going almost naked into a high school. Literally wearing nothing but boxer briefs.

I hear a doorbell again. I grab my keys and start to head out, I didn't care who was at the door, because I knew it was that little girl again. "Rosie, I said I don't want your cookies," I say before I open the door.

I focus my eyes on the lower part of the door, since Rosie was short. But this person wasn't small at all. My head moved upward to scan this character's tall figure. I froze for a second as my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh that sounds adorable, Damon," a familiar voice says. There was nothing but dead silence for a few seconds.

"Well," Enzo says directly to my face, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

* * *

Well, let me know what you guys think, yeah? :) Please leave more reviews, and don't hesitate to click that follow/fav button! More fan fictions (and chapters) to come, so brace yourselves! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Things get a little tense up in here, you guys :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just the plot.** Mmkaaaay. Lets just get started, cause I know you're all dying to read this.

_(And keep telling yourself you won't get horny while reading this. We all know how you guys operate.)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Best Buds

**Damon's POV****  
**  
I must've remained frozen for several seconds, maybe even a full minute, as my eyes were scanning Enzo with a bit of fear.

"Well," he repeats, "Damon?"

I step back and try to stay away from him. He wasn't Enzo... At least I didn't think he was. Maybe over the years he's changed but I wasn't sure. I turn my back to the open door and begin to walk away quickly.

"Damon," he hesitates, "you're seriously going to leave again?"

I stop and I look at the floor, my heart never disappointing to beat really fast. This was really him. His accent. Oh, his sexy accent. It never hit me until now. I turn back around.

"Enzo?" I ask with teary eyes.

I catch a glimpse of him tearing up but he moves his head quickly so he doesn't appear as weak.

"Um," he lightly sniffles and starts out, "I think I should go."

"No," I respond quickly, "wait." I run after him and grab him inside and close the door. His leather jacket looked really good on him. Well, what didn't? Everything he wore was just so perfect looking. _HE_ was perfect looking.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Well, I guess I invited you in. And considering I'm almost naked, I kind of didn't want the whole neighborhood to see through an open door."

Dead silence. Nothing but silence for a while. I caught him looking at my almost bare body for a brief second. Then he continued to look down at the floor. Probably hiding more tears, I thought.

"Well," I say.

He repeats, his head still down, "well..."

I try to find his eyes through his floor-watching face. "No hug? Not a single hug? Not even a hello?"

He looks up, laughs, and quickly comes in for a hug. I couldn't help but tear up. I rested my head on his right shoulder with my arms crossed around his neck, and a tear went down my cheeks. The hug lasted for a minute or two and he didn't move his hands off my back either. He occasionally did move it, but just to rub up and down my naked back.

Of course, as he did this, I couldn't help but begin to feel that I was getting hard AS FUCK so I pull back quickly and he questions me.

"Why'd you back away like that?" He asks, with obvious tearful eyes that he tries to cover quickly.

"Sorry, I -" and I quickly get cut off.

"No, no, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have... You know..."

"Shut up," I reply, "I miss the life out of you."

Now that I knew my hardon was gone, I jump back in for a hug, which he accepts. He smelled like the best cologne mixed with masculinity. It was sexy, but I still wasn't sure that he liked me like that. Maybe he wore it for me? I don't know. I didn't know anything and I hated not knowing.

All I knew was that he was so cute and I felt safe in his arms. Of course, I never should be scared of anything, because I'm a fucking vampire, for crying out loud. But, I don't know, I just got the feeling when I remained here, in his arms.

"Hey, Enzo?" I ask after pulling back from the hug.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"To see you, of course, and catch up. It's been a long-" I quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, see, no. I left you to burn, literally, to ashes in that house. You don't just come back and want to start a friendship like that up again."

"I just miss you," he says with a frown, "I know I shouldn't have come here and I should hate you. But I can't. You're my best friend, and you turned off your humanity to forget about me. I don't know why but I feel like that was sweet, so you wouldn't have to be hurt if I died."

"No. I turned off my humanity, so I wouldn't remember you, or how I feel about you. I loved you," I pause, "I mean, as a friend. I literally MADE myself forget about you. I don't see what is so sweet about that."

"It was because you didn't want to be hurt. Because you knew you would be. The fact that you turned off your humanity assured me of that."

He obviously knew what I was trying to do back then. I couldn't say anything, because I knew he was right, and he knew he was right. So, I just look at the floor.

"I know I'm right," he says as he tries to find my eyes, which are wandering all over the ground.

I look up at him, smile, and turn around as I roll my eyes.

"You know," he walks behind me quickly, "I never saw that plump ass of yours through that jail cell." As he says this surprising statement, he grabs my left cheek, which also comes as a shock to me.

I back away, turn around and punch his chest, which makes him wince back and whimper a light "ow."

"That's strike one," I say while pointing at him, as I turn back around. He laughs and follows me.

I pour whiskey into two glasses for us. I hand him one and I keep the other in my hand. I take a sip as I sit down on the living room couch, next to the love seat he made himself comfortable in.

"Never knew you were so into shape either," Enzo says.

What were with all these "compliments"? I don't understand what is going on.

"Obviously," I point out, as I gesture with both my hands, showcasing my abs and chest.

"Cocky, Damon... Still and always will be cocky."

"Oh, of course," I exclaim as I stand up and begin to do a dance to show off my abs, and also jiggle my ass, just because he asked for it earlier.

"Jesus Christ, mate. You give someone one compliment," he laughs.

I continue to dance around until I trip myself and land on both handles of his chair. My body was covering his, but still not too close to be touching. We both stare at each other's lips, and occasionally switch to the other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Enzo asks, still watching my lips while gulping.

"Never better," I respond, biting my lips.

I lean in, and I kiss him. We make out for several seconds until he draws me closer, while we breathe into each other. He feels around my back and moves his hand down to my ass again.

I back away, slapping his hand away again and say, "strike two."

* * *

**DON'T YOU DARE** ever forget to review, follow, or favorite this story OR ME. ;) I know this wasn't that long, so I apologize for that :/ I promise to make the next one at least longer than this one =D

Haha, thank you guys for being patient, and enjoying my fanfics =) I'm so in love with Denzo, you have no idea.

I have a lot in mind for this story ;) So brace yourselves, and I hope you enjoy how this will all play out in the end (which won't be for a while) ;)

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD, just this really, REALLY thought-out plot.**  


**PRECAUTION: Very hot and MATURE homosexual content up ahead. If you aren't okay with any of that stuff, I suggest you don't read.**

**ALSO, this is why the story was rated M, so unless you're 18+, don't read. THEN AGAIN, everyone ignores that crap, who am I to stop you? So just do whatever you want, but remember to stay safe, and that I cautioned you.**

**And as always, ENJOY. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Surreal Pt. 1

**Damon's POV**

It all felt too good to be true. I loved teasing him because he just looks sexy as hell when he blushes. I was still all over him, unsure where I should go with this. So I just continued to stare into his eyes, and he didn't stop staring into mine either. I could easily see the lustful desires in his eyes.

The silence filled the living room for a few minutes. After that, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Is that really all you're going to do?" I finally ask, giving him a smolder.

He quickly laughs and bites his bottom lip and starts to kiss me again as he moves his hands from my back into my underwear, to my ass again and squeezes my cheeks tightly. I back off again, this time after moaning, and slap his hand while giving him the angriest facial expression I ever could; my evil eye.

"Strike three," I say.

"Wait what," he hesitates, "you just asked if th-" I cut him off.

I absolutely lived for these moments.

"I guess you're gonna have to deal with me for real now," I say, with a wink.

He quickly smiles and I walk over and take off his shirt.

"Well," I tsk-tsk, "you're definitely not in shape."

He stands up and pulls my hands to his torso and makes me feel around his chest and clearly defined abs. It felt like I was touching a wall… or some really hard rocks.

"Definitely... Not," I say, teasingly.

He laughs, so I decide to join in as well because we both knew I was joking.

He pulls me in with both hands around my waist, so our bare chests and abs were literally touching. And it felt so great. It was like heaven… if there was such a thing.

Our torsos weren't the only body parts touching. I felt his dick throbbing through his jeans, which always is uncomfortable (I would know), but getting to feel it against mine was marvelous. It was just fantastic. I wanted to continue teasing him so I didn't pull down his jeans yet, but I could tell he was going through hell, and needed to get off. Just not yet. He didn't look like he was suffering too much at the moment, so I continued.

As we make out again, I reach my hand down and grab his hard dick through his tight jeans. This, fortunately, gets me a couple moans. At least he was enjoying this. I try to grip it a few times as he continues to moan inside my mouth.

"Catch me," I say, after I pull back.

"Wait what?"

And I suddenly jump, still holding his back, as he holds me up in the air, with my legs around his waist.

"Sit me down," I order.

He quickly sits down, being careful not to make any movement or change to this magical position. I felt his dick on my ass, but there was too much clothing involved.

I'm on his lap, grabbing his back, and making out with him as he plays with my ass. He would occasionally pull back from the kiss to run a hand up and down my chest and then kiss every place his hand has been (which was literally everywhere on my upper body).

Then I'd be the one to attack him. I push him back so he could lean back and relax while I focus on pleasuring him. I'm doing partially the same thing he was doing to me. I run my hands up his body, which seemed like the most god-like feature anyone could have. He had some hair around his chest, but I always found that attractive. Hell, it was hot as fuck, especially on him.

I kiss down his abs, then up his chest as I flick his right nipple with my finger, before I take it in my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the hardness and nibble (a bit) as my hand wanders all over his body. The amount of moans I got was just too many to count at a time like this.

I quickly get off him to stand up, and ask, "How badly do you want this," as I gesture to my obvious boner.

He gets up and growls as he walks towards me. "Really bad." He quickly grips my dick, and rubs it through my boxer briefs, which made me moan loudly numerous times. At this moment he was also pulling back my hair, leaving me helpless to the sensation.

As he let's go, I grab his belt buckle, because if he wasn't dying before, he's definitely dying now. I unbuckle it, and I yank his belt off. I whip his clothed ass once, and laugh into his mouth as I give him another kiss.

I pull down his jeans after taking off his shoes, and in his boxer briefs lay this monster. Damn, no words could describe this. I feel around his back and pull him against me so that our dicks were touching again. Grinding dicks just felt good, so I just did it again. And he didn't seem to mind. We both moaned before making out, as we moved our hands to pleasurable places for the other.

He slapped my ass, and I let my fingers slip into his boxer briefs and laid them on his plump ass. I began to squeeze, and he got harder than he was before, which seemed impossible. Once I realized he was at his hardest, I pulled back, gave him my famous devilish smile, and picked him up. With my hands on his ass and his legs around my waist (this time around), I hold him up in the air and drop him back in the love seat. Guess it was called a love seat for a reason.

I jump on top of him, or at least I attempt to. As I do this, his glass of whiskey spills over him. I felt really sorry, so I apologized.

"I'm so sorry," I exclaim.

It was weird. He was laughing, and I didn't really feel good about it since we were going somewhere nice with this.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Damon," a chuckle, "come on, it's funny."

"I spilled it over you," I reply.

"I'm almost naked anyway," he doesn't hesitate.

I shrug it off and agree, "I guess you're right."

There was a pause and this was the last thing I needed. I didn't want this to stop, not even for a second. He starts laughing again. I can't help but join in.

"You know, it kinda suits you," I say.

"What does?"

"The whole whiskey-dipped thing you got going on," I reply, with another wink.

He nods, reaches for my hand, and pulls me into the seat. He laughs, closes his eyes, and makes out with me for a few seconds before I pull back.

"In fact, it looks so good on you, I'm gonna do this," I smile and raise an eyebrow.

I kiss his jawline, and move down to his neck. I don't hesitate to bite (again, I'm a fucking vampire), but it wasn't a harsh bite. I heard him moan, so I was assured he liked it. I lick his chest and both of his nipples, and I move down to where I spilled his whiskey glass; his abs. I lick and taste the whiskey off of his abs, and if anything, it tasted better than before.

As I continued licking, I noticed some whiskey spilled on his boxer briefs. I move my mouth even further down on his body and I lick the whiskey off his boxer briefs with the occasional meeting in the middle with his dick.

I didn't hesitate to lick over that too, sometimes even kiss. Both of them got me moans from Enzo, so I didn't have a problem with it at all.

After a while of sucking, licking, and kissing some whiskey off his boxer briefs, I decided to go ahead and tease him again.

I say, "I think you need to change, that thing's practically soaked."

He nods, and sees where I'm going with this. I smile and bite my bottom lip as I hook my fingers on both sides of his underwear and pull it off quickly.

And there it was. My jaw dropped in awe at the sight.

* * *

**I SPLIT this chapter into two chapters, because sexual tension is a lot sometimes, and I didn't feel like I could fit all of it inside one chapter. You saw for yourself how many lines and words that took. Haha.**

As always, don't forget to review, follow, or favorite this story OR your favorite author, me. ;) Just kidding, but it sure would be appreciated :) Thanks for the reviews, guys, they all mean a lot to me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to apologize, because this chapter took a while. I've also been reading a lot of fan fiction concerning lots of TV shows, not just TVD. And sometimes reading can backtrack me on the writing, haha... So I'm sorry, but I'll continue to try and update this at least twice a week. :)

Just a heads up: School starts in about 3 weeks, so I may not update as often starting in September, but I will always try to update whenever I could. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, JUST THE PLOT BELOW!**

**ALSO: Enjoy the little (sexual) humor I put in there(:**

* * *

Chapter 5: Surreal Pt. 2

**Damon's POV**

Once my mouth opened I couldn't manage to close it. It was standing up in front of me. Jesus Christ it was huge.

"Well," I chuckle, "damn."

I sense his arms reaching for my head. He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me up near his waist.

"Not yet," I command as I stand up.

It was so obvious how much he wanted to complain, but the suspense was what made it great. He still kept his mouth shut. I was impressed. He sighs.

"What's wrong? I'm just admiring the view," I say as I'm standing with my hands gripping my hips.

"Nothing. In fact, I'm admiring the view as well," he says with a smirk.

He monstrously gets up from his seat, only halfway, to grab my ass and sit back down, with me closer to him.

He places his head so that his chin is resting below my belly button as he looks up at me.

"What have you got under here?" He asks as he gestures to my underwear.

"See for yourself," I grin.

He breathes heavily for a second and pulls down my boxer briefs, and my dick, on accident, slaps him in the face. I laugh and slap my forehead with the palm of my right hand.

"I liked that," he laughs.

He throws my boxer briefs behind him some great distance. He grips my dick and a moan immediately escapes my mouth. Something about his touch felt so amazing. Like it was surreal...

I back away, just to tease him more. He shrugs again and still doesn't complain, but whimpers a bit.

"Damon," he cried.

"I'm gonna stay back here for a bit," I say, while I back away.

"Would you just come here already!" He shouts. As he shouts, a growl escapes his mouth and he pulls me closer and pushes me to the ground, so I'm on my knees.

His cock was so monstrous that I gulped.

"Suck," he orders.

I follow his command and grab his dick and stroke slowly. This gains me a couple moans, nothing too major, but I wanted to start out slow.

I grab the base of his dick and point it towards my mouth. I move my mouth near it, but instead of immediately taking it, I lick the tip, which he moaned at.

I grab his right ass cheek with my left hand as my right hand remains fixated on the base of his dick. I put his cock in my mouth, but only the tip first. As I do this, he places his hand on top of mine and moves it around his torso; an offer which I gladly accepted. While that was going on, I lightly suck the tip, and it also gets me a pleasurable sound, at least he was enjoying it. Or... At least that's what I thought.

As I kept doing that and taking things slow, inch by inch, he seemed impatient.

"I said suck!" His growl-yell was so loud that it was as if he was actually a monster, and not a vampire.

With his impatient self, when he screamed at me, Enzo grabbed my head and pulled it all the way in and thrust while panting like an animal after each one. I hesitated at first, because I immediately felt my eyes tearing up, so I couldn't do anything. He got about 7 thrusts in before I could pull myself back.

I was practically crying as I choked, but instead of doing anything about it, I look up at him, while stroking him at a usual speed, and say, "I like the way you force people into things."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then get the fuck up here," he exclaims.

He reaches down and grabs my ass and lifts me up until I'm standing on my feet. As he's gripping my ass, my hand never stopped stroking his dick.

"Your turn," I exclaim.

"My pleasure."

He leans in and kisses me. Passionate kisses turned to an extreme make out session very quickly. His tongue was practically down my throat. I didn't want to stop stroking his large dick, so I kept at it for a bit. He was still gripping my ass so it felt like the right thing.

He moved his left hand to my dick and gripped it, and began stroking. It all felt great because I was rubbing his strong back with one hand, stroking him with the other, and kissing him. And he was gripping my ass with his hand, stroking me with the other (which occasionally went up and down my abs), and kissing me.

This is why it feels surreal. He is my best friend and this is actually happening, after years and years of hiding my love.

He lets go of my dick and pulls my hair back, so that I'd be staring at the ceiling. He whispers into my ear.

"I'm going to make love to you so hard."

I can't help but smile and let out short breaths as he licks my chin and down my throat to my chest. He attacks both my nipples with his hands when he reaches my abs, which he caresses with kisses all over. He finally reached my dick.

"What a lovely cock you've got mate," he teases with his accent, before taking in half of my length in one movement.

I immediately moan, louder than any of his, assuring him he was great at this. And believe me when I say he was.

After a few minutes and continuous moans, he backs away while panting, and places both his hands on my dick and grips tightly. He begins to make movements that I've never thought possible... So many twists and turns that it was just like an unknown magical orgasmic trick. Both of my eyebrows are raised (more than once) and literal shouts escape my mouth, much more often than earlier, during this time because what he is doing just can't be put into words.

He stands up, and makes out with me while his hands are softly placed on my neck. I back away, but my hands are still on his waist.

"How about we take this to bed upstairs?"

He smiles and quickly nods and grabs my arm and walks me towards my room upstairs.

"Wait," I let go, "you go ahead, I have to just take care of something, I'll be up there in a second."

"Okay," he grins and begins to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Enzo," I wait for a response.

"Yes?"

And before he turns around, I manage to run up, grab his ass with my right hand and his dick with my left, and whisper into his left ear, "save those for me."

He nods and chuckles as he continues to walk up.

As I back away, I can't help but stare at his perfect little ass and smile. His muscular back was also a work of art. As he heads up the stairs, he stops after two steps, looks behind, towards me, and shakes his head while laughing. He was adorable.

"Got to have that dick, mate," he shouts from upstairs. I look down at the floor and laugh.

When I know he is completely out of sight, I look around, grab a bottle of whiskey (without glasses, because I think he'd love some kink), and as I turn around, I face the clock. Tick tock. 1:15 pm. I sigh. And of course, unsure if my decision is responsible, I manage to say under my breath, "Jeremy's not out for a few hours. Don't worry," and I run upstairs (with my dick flopping around).

_- About 3 hours later -_

I woke up in bed next to the most perfect man in the universe. It's kind of blurry what happened earlier but I could tell I kind of drank a bit, but not too much, because I know I wasn't hung over or anything. I just can't remember a lot of it.

I guess after you sleep, you start to sense some things more than before you sleep. My butthole felt so sore. And it hurt so badly. I obviously connected the dots, and I guess I must've been drunk enough to let Enzo top me. I never let anyone top me... And now I remember why. I couldn't stand the thought of it, and now that I actually feel it, after my first bottoming, I definitely can't stand it.

I roll over, and grab him close to me, and kiss up his back to his neck while ruffling his hair with one hand, and caressing his ass with the other.

I reach over to my phone on my nightstand and see if I got any notifications. Instead, I see the time, and I immediately freak out. I'm basically shaking my entire bed before I stand up that Enzo wakes up and gets up immediately, leaning on his arms.

"Damon, what's all the shit about?"

"It's almost 4," I panic, while putting on jeans, "Jeremy is almost out of school, and I have to pick him up, he's my responsibility."

"I don't even know who Jeremy is," Enzo says with a deep, sleepy voice, a fuck-this attitude and half-closed eyes.

"Look, I'll be back really soon," I say, as I put on a black V-neck and leaning over to kiss him, "just stay here and _don't_ you dare change, because I'm loving the view." As I compliment him, I'm rubbing his entire upper body over, and kissing him in between words.

"Damn you even taste good with sleep breath," I exclaim.

He tries to smile as he rubs his closed eyes, but I assume he wasn't sleeping the night before he got here… He seems really tired, so I just let him rest after giving him a light kiss.

With that said, I grab my car keys, flash him a smile as he lays back down, and I run downstairs.

I head for the door and open it. A figure is standing there, ready to ring the doorbell. She looked in her middle 20s, straight blonde hair, red lips, cute nose… She was adorable. She politely smiles.

"How can I help you?" I ask, with no actual greeting.

"Hi, is Enzo here yet?"

"Yeah. He's upstairs, resting," (I think carefully before I say that), "Enzo!"

As I shout, I come into a realization, and I look at her, as she mumbles something like, "it's ok, I don't mean to wake him."

I had an epiphany. I quickly ask, "Wait, how'd you know he was coming? Who are you?"

"Oh," she happily says, "I'm his girlfriend! You must be Damon."

"Huh," I manage to get out as I feel my heart sink, "yeah." I shout again, "Enzo!"

"You know it's really ok-"

She is quickly cut off because within 3 seconds after I shouted his name, he comes downstairs, all dressed up in his casual wear.

"Oh," he exclaims with a smile, "you're here!"

"Yay, he's here, all dressed up and rested," I exclaim.

"Damon," he looks at me as he smiles, "this is my girlfriend." I see a quick flash of red through his eyes and an unexplainable smirk on his face.

My mouth dropped in confusion, and I felt my eyes tear up a bit, but I played it off as I was just taking a big breath, as I quickly shut my mouth and force a smile at the obvious fake-smiling bitch in front of me.

"Sara, this is Damon."

A pause.

"Damon, Sara."

* * *

Before you hate me, let's not forget that a major category of this story is Drama, so obviously something was bound to happen. And, my readers, sometimes, sex scenes can be VERY hard to write, so I just wanted to make it more interesting, considering not everything in life is about sex. It needed an actual storyline. I'm sure you must hate Enzo right now, but trust me... It will all play out in the end (I'm trying not to spoil anything). Just trust me on that one(:

**Don't** forget to review (because I love reading them all), and holy shit I'm at 400+ views... This is just fantastic, thank you everyone who reads this :) It means a lot.

In the future, I will be writing more fanfictions about more TV shows, books, etc. If you're interested, make sure to follow/favorite me as an author(: And if you love the story, don't hesitate to follow/favorite it, either! =)

Until next time! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the patience, and the kind words in your reviews everyone!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Good Friend

**Third Person POV**

Damon started to feel like he was worthless and used. Was he just a friend with benefits? No... He _had_ to be more than that... Or at least that's what he thought.

"So," Enzo smiled with raised eyebrows, "I'll be back later then."

"Um, okay," Damon hesitated, "take your time."

After Damon had said that, he looked Sara up and down, faking another smile, as she gave him one as well.

"Right," Enzo replied as he started for the door, "well, we better go."

"Wait," Damon said as he stopped Enzo by grabbing his arm. Enzo quickly looked down at his arm, which was being touched by Damon's shaking hand. Damon quickly let go, looked into his eyes for a second and went to the living room and picked up an item from the table, "you forgot your watch."

"Thank you, Damon," Enzo said with a genuine smile.

Damon gave him one back, but it was even more fake than Enzo and Sara's combined. He knew how to hide feelings way too well by now.

"Actually I was hoping to have my friends over for the day, so you two love birds can do whatever you want," Damon managed to say.

Enzo looked him up and down, before muttering an okay.

As they headed out, Damon muttered another polite, acted-out "okay, bye bye now," in addition to a wave before slamming the door.

Damon thought and thought and thought and his eyes were tearing up. As he fell to his feet, leaning against his front door, he shook in terror as his mouth opens to escape whimpers.

**Damon's POV**

I didn't know how to feel about this. It was like my heart has been stabbed yet again after the Elena situation. I didn't want to, but I fell for him. I didn't like the fact that I did, because I clearly should've seen this coming. I wasn't sure he was a player like that – I wasn't sure he would play _me_.

I thought I was more than that to him, but apparently I was wrong. Maybe the whole Augustine thing got to him, while I just remained myself. I tried to be a good friend when I basically told him to not come back tonight. And maybe I was thinking of myself, and looking out for myself.

But, I'm Damon Salvatore. I should be used to shit like this by now. I really shouldn't have fallen for my best friend, let alone a guy. Now I'm thinking again about how the red eyes weren't really explainable. Was this the Augustine? Is Enzo gone? I don't want him to be gone… And if he is gone, is there a possibility that he wasn't there when we had sex?

Ugh. My head hurts. I quickly get up, which was really painful, and walk to the bathroom to wash my face. I didn't want to think about this, but I had to considering the amount of time I've known him, and how well our reunion was.

I suck it up, put on a forced smile and dry my face with a towel, and head out to pick up Jeremy.

_- 15 Minutes later –_

**Third Person POV**

"Gilbert, over here," exclaims Damon, who's inside his car, looking at a wandering Jeremy.

Jeremy glances over his shoulder, and sees Damon in his car, waving. He waves back, smiles and walks over to the car.

"You're not where you're supposed to be," Jeremy says.

"What?"

"You're in a different space from where you always picked me up," Jeremy says with a semi-worried look on his face.

"Right," Damon looks down at his gearshift, "I like to mix things up every now and then."

"Um, okay?"

Jeremy opens the back door and throws his backpack on top of the back seats. Then, he closes the door and makes his way over to the front door, opens it, and jumps in.

"Is everything okay?" Jeremy asked as he reaches for his seat belt.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Damon forces another smile, "what's up with all the questions?"

"Damon, I know something's up."

Damon looked down at his steering wheel.

"If you don't wanna tell me, I understand," Jeremy continues.

Damon wondered how Jeremy could easily see through his soul, like he wasn't hiding anything, which shocked him, because he knew he hid things way too well. He looked back at Jeremy, for a second, before looking out his window.

"Just buckle your seatbelt," Damon ordered.

Damon regretted not saying anything, but he didn't want to go into details with Jeremy, especially because there was no way he'd understand. He didn't want to talk about Enzo anymore, and since Jeremy didn't know him, he felt the need to actually talk about his background with him, and he wasn't in the mood to do that. Damon, through the entire car ride, turned on the radio, and increased the volume every time Jeremy opened his mouth to speak. Jeremy quickly shut his mouth every time, even when he only wanted to tell Damon how his day went at school.

Damon focused on the road and didn't want to think about anything, so he said nothing to Jeremy at all. When they reached the house, he quickly opened his door, ignoring Jeremy. He went to open the back door, got his backpack, put it on, and walked through the front door, as Jeremy muttered a thank you as he was, just now, getting out of the car.

Damon stormed through the front door, placed Jeremy's backpack on one of the living room couches, and waited for Jeremy to come through the front door. As Jeremy walked in, he had a strange look on his face, as if he was worried or really upset for Damon.

Damon quickly looked at him, near-shouting, "what?"

"Nothing," Jeremy politely responded. He hated that he was the target for Damon's anger. He hated having Damon take out all of his anger on him. But this was the only place he could go, after Elena set their house on fire, so he accepted the anger.

Damon quickly went out for a few seconds to press the locking mechanism on his car keys, then went back inside, to find Jeremy puzzled, standing in the same place he was a few seconds ago, not one muscle moved. He quickly locked the door, walked past him, saying "please, make yourself at home."

Damon went upstairs, as he glanced quickly over his right shoulder, to see Jeremy walk over to sit on the couch. He shook his head, and murmured something about himself.

**Damon's POV**

I automatically thought to myself, _you idiot, he's just trying to help._

I really hated the fact that I had to turn down his offer, but I couldn't deal with this anymore. It just hurt too much. I went up to my bedroom, without thinking, to see my bed hasn't been made from the situation I was in a few hours ago.

My heart completely sank.

I close the door to avoid Jeremy seeing me completely break into tears at the sight. It was way too much for me to handle. I toughen up, grab a tissue and wipe my eyes quickly to dry out the tears.

As I throw the tissue in the trashcan, I try to make my bed, without any thoughts. I didn't want to remember today, no matter how great it started out.

When I go around to the side Enzo was sleeping on, I notice his whiskey glass on the nightstand.

I open my mouth to let a breath out, I grab the almost empty glass, and chuck it at the door. It shatters to pieces. I immediately cry and fall to my knees due to the fact that the same shattering was heard with my heart, just a few minutes ago.

I held my face with both of my hands, and I let myself go. It was so much to keep in.

I heard the door open quickly, followed by rushing footsteps. I didn't care enough to look to see who it was.

I felt a hand on my arm, bringing my whole body upward so I was fully standing, with correct posture.

"Hey," I heard a dork say as he grabbed my waist, bringing me in for a full hug. I pout while my hand is fixated on his chest.

I immediately know that through my closed eyes, he was trying hard to not let me go. Aside from the resistance I gave him, I would notice that smell anywhere.

"Wanna talk?" Jeremy politely asks as he grabs my hand and sits down on the bed with an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

So, what's going on guys?

Jeremy's trying to be super nice to Damon, right? He definitely should tell him... don't you think?

Make sure to continue reading/following to find out what happens. Not too long to wait now! It's all adding up to the very end pretty soon!

**THANKS SO MUCH **for 500+ views guys! You guys are the best =)


	7. Chapter 7

Huge thanks for the 900+ views! This is crazy, you guys!

Thank you for being patient, and I really thought this chapter was longer than it really is, but enjoy it anyway!

Some friendship/relationship things going on with Damon and Jeremy =) and that's not always so bad!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Uncomfortable Comforting

**Damon's POV**

I have to admit, since I don't talk about my feelings all that much. It was really uncomfortable trying to explain and discuss it to Jeremy, but I did it anyway.

He was a good listener. He didn't interrupt me once throughout the long speech about the sex and how I've known Enzo for a long time. He even kept his arm around my shoulder when I hesitated and started tearing up a few times. He comforted me, in a way. And I found it _very_ uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"For..?"

"I didn't mean to turn this into a rant session, and I don't want you involved, you're just a kid," I say, sincerely.

He understands, but complains. "I'm not a kid, I bet you needed someone and I did my part, if not more!"

"Yeah, you're right," I gesture for a hug, as yet another tear comes down, "I could use another one."

I have to admit I didn't really like that I was being super sensitive but it felt semi-good to tell someone stuff for once. And the fact that I did just made me cry, because I let it all out… I exploded.

"You're not some kid, I'm just joking," I whisper into the hug.

He chuckles and I can just picture the smile on his face. I really appreciated him helping out.

"Seriously," I say as I pull back and look into his eyes, "thank you."

He smiles and I automatically see his eyes trace my lips, and I wanted to go for it, but it wouldn't be healthy. My ex-girlfriend's brother. It won't be pretty. Well, there was that… and the fact that he may feel like a rebound, and I didn't feel like breaking hearts today, since I was the victim earlier.

"Stand up," I order as I get up.

He quickly follows my order and stands up.

"Now, come here… again," I exclaim as another tear falls down.

He honestly gave the best hugs where you just feel like your heart melted. I needed all of these hugs, and he was definitely taking my mind off the whole Enzo situation with his suggestive looks.

This hug lasted longer. We remained in that position for several seconds, even more than the last hug. Hugs just always work better when you're standing.

"Jeremy," I question.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I pull back quickly before pulling him into another hug, closer this time, with both our torsos touching.

"Don't mention it," he whispers.

"Seriously though, don't you have homework?"

"I knew something was wrong," he explains, "homework doesn't matter if you're not well."

"That is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me."

"And I know Elena not being with you anymore might make this uncomfortable... But I don't want that to change anything between us."

"It's not and it won't," I exclaim, "ugh your hugs are the best."

I feel dumb that I actually said that out loud but he thought it was cute, so he teased. He pulls back, saying, "oh really?"

"Noooo," I quickly make the best puppy dog face and a few tears actually make their way down my cheek, forcing me to look at the floor.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," he lifts up my chin and grabs my hand, "come here."

He pulls me back into a much closer, more intimate hug. I seriously never get tired of this kid's company.

"I really needed these," I explain.

"I know," he answers with a soft voice, keeping his gentle touch on my back, "it's why I'm here."

After admitting that I thought his hugs were the best and that I needed them, it was just my luck that the doorbell rang.

"Fuck I jinxed it," I say.

"We have to get that," he mumbles as he tries, but fails, to break free of my grip.

"No we don't," I exclaim, not wanting to lose this one connection I have, "ugh... Stay..."

He pulls back, laughing, and sits down on the bed again, pulling me down next to him.

"I'll go get it, you stay here," he says, trying to be all protective.

The aroma of the room wasn't what I wanted to breathe in, so I stopped him.

"I'll go."

"If you're sure."

"Positive," I nod with a smile.

I grab his hand to make him sit back down on the bed. I begin to walk out and open the bedroom door, as I recall something. In our last hug I felt something on my body, more than just our torsos touching. Did he really think I wouldn't notice?

"Oh, and Jer," I call over.

"Hmm," he turns to face me.

"Nice hard-on," I wink.

"I... Uh..."

Before I could hear more awkwardness escape his mouth, I shut the door as I walk out. I remember catching a blush on his face as he turned back around to avoid my eyes.

I smile to myself and ignore the—what?—3rd doorbell ring, and make my way back to my room. He was still fixated on my bed as I quickly run up to jump up on my bed behind him and grab his neck. He questions it immediately, which I ignored as I kiss him on the cheek before grabbing his clothed boner with my other hand (which he immediately moans at) and whispering in his ear, "I had one too."

I immediately see that my breath ran chills down his spine and pretty much over his entire body.

I run back out, but before shutting the door, I beg. "Please stay!"

He quickly smiles, "I'm not going anywhere."

I shut the door and think, _fuck Elena, you got her brother! Her young, teenager brother!_

It felt weird thinking that, but Elena was a teenager when we fucked so whatever, right?

As I make my way downstairs and to the door, I immediately begin to feel worse. It was like everything had gone badly again and it was because the thoughts of Enzo kept coming back to me.

I open the door, to find Enzo facing me once again.

"Hello Damon," he says with a blank stare.

"I thought I said to stay out as long as you want," I manage to keep a straight non-sad face (as I thought of Jeremy), "couldn't you take the hint?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Please let me in."

"No, I'm done with you. Go to your girlfriend or some other side hoe, or man, or whoever the fucking else you have left to use."

"Please I can explain."

"Enzo's dead, isn't he?" I ask as I recall the red eyes.

"I'm right here," he gestures, confused.

"But you're not En-yourself!"

"Please Damon... You need to help me! Just let me explain."

"No! You think I can be all like, _'come in Enzo and explain why you're a dick who uses everyone now? Especially me, your best friend?_' No. Just run back to your bitch because you're not wanted here."

_Shoot._

I stare at him, but play it off like I didn't know what I just did. Maybe he didn't catch it..? I quickly close the door, but he held it open with his hands, which surpassed the marked line of entrance to the house.

_Fuck.__  
_  
"I just needed to be invited in. Thanks Damon," Enzo walked in, as his pupils turned red once again - a clear indication he still wasn't himself.

As his eyes grew bloodthirsty, fangs appeared.

_Augustine_, I think to myself.

_Shit._

* * *

So now what do you guys think?

Things are getting **CRAZY**!

Let me know your thoughts and what else is going to happen!

Again, sorry this chapter wasn't as long, but it definitely added more to the plot!

The end is nearing! Expect at least 10 chapters as the end point! I've decided to make it at least 10 chapters, because I didn't want to focus on just TVD for my fanfictions, since I watch about 20 shows passionately! Can't wait to see your guys's reactions to how this will all play out and I hope you stick around for other shows' fanfictions in the future =)


	8. Chapter 8

I had a hard time writing this chapter, knowing everyone was going to hate me at the end.

It's not a spoiler, but just letting you know I'm going to be so hated...

With that said, enjoy this as much as you can! You'll see my reasoning soon :)

(Also, please excuse any mistakes, if I made any, because I did not stop to check and read the entire chapter this time!)

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Third Person POV**

"What the fuck do you want?" Damon question as he backs away from the Augustine inside his friend's body.

"Oh, nothing at all. I already fucked you," he smiles through Enzo's mouth as he continues to walk towards Damon, "and you fell for it. As if anyone would fall for you, even _Elena_ ran back to Stefan."

Damon quickly shook his head to get the thought out of his head, and to hide his semi-tearful eyes. He didn't want to hear this, nor did he want to be intimidated by a creature so cowardice who did not show its real face.

"Why Enzo? Why not me? If I'm as useless to the world as you say I am, why take over Enzo?"

"Ha Damon," he chuckles, "now you're asking the real questions."

The Augustine remains in place, and so does Damon, who has a raised eyebrow on his face.

"As I saw Enzo escape the fire, I immediately felt a hunger for revenge," Enzo is staring at Damon.

"A revenge for what?"

Damon was now fixated in his place, he didn't want to run away. He wanted to hear this.

"Augustine vampires have to stick together, Damon," Enzo clicks his tongue as he began to circle around Damon, "don't you know better than that?"

Damon looks at the ground, fighting the urge to cry.

"You may have turned off your humanity and made me lose the power I had to enter your body again," Enzo says, "but it turns out that there was more than one host I could go inside. Can you guess who?" He taps his chin with his finger.

Damon quickly looks up at him with anger filled in his eyes, clenching his jaw, fighting the urge to snap the neck of the vampire-feeding Augustine, knowing it may kill Enzo.

"Do you know the best part?" Enzo questioned as he neared Damon's neck and whispers, "It's that even after you turned off your humanity, and Enzo managed to escape, he wasn't coming after you, even though you left him to die." He pulls back and makes a pouty face. "He knew you tried and how hard it must've been to turn away from that part of your life and the connection you two had, and that's _all_ that mattered," Enzo mocks in an exclamatory manner. "True friendship. How touching."

Damon no longer fights the urge to cry as tears start from both his eyes.

"I know you're in there somewhere, Enzo, please!"

Enzo laughs like a maniac before bringing his laughing face to a stop. He changed his emotions so quickly. It was a very bipolar thing to Damon, which freaked him out. Enzo points at Damon with a straight face, cracking his neck to his left side.

"Wrong."

"No! I'm not wrong! Enzo's in there… You're just some creature lurking around," Damon says as Enzo grins, "probably nothing more than a pesky traveler."

Damon whispered that last part, but the Augustine heard him.

"Wrong again," Enzo shakes his index finger in Damon's face, "it's amazing how much you lose track of, considering how many years you've lived."

"Do you really think I fear you?"

"No," Enzo shrugs, "but you should."

Enzo slowly walks towards Damon as veins run through the spot under his eyes, just like before.

"This is gonna be fun," Enzo says as he nears Damon, with an evil grin.

Damon, unnoticeably, looks up the stairs before remembering and thinking to himself, _FUCK, I closed the fucking door._

**Jeremy's POV**

I quickly check my phone to see the time. It's been about 12 minutes now. I suddenly grow worried. What took him so long?

"Damon?" I yell, looking at the floor. I received no response, so I turn around to look out of the room.

_You idiot, _I thought to myself, _the door's closed._

"Damon?" I yell once again, after opening the door. Still no response.

I begin walking down the hall, softly saying "Damon," while looking inside more rooms. As I open the door to another room, I hear panting noises followed by a faint scream. _Damon, _I think to myself before running towards the noise.

I run down the stairs to see Damon being attacked by a monstrous creature, who has flashing red eyes. _This is Enzo,_ I think to myself. He was just like Damon described him… his acting up self, at least. I quickly see him attack Damon's neck, drawing blood. I didn't know how this was possible at all… Unless…

_Augustine._

I've read about these before. They feed on vampires. Some doctors experiment on them, injecting blood (and other substances) from different creatures to see how they react to the stimuli. I remembered the Augustine as a traveler of some sort. I quickly think of a way that may end the Augustine's control over Enzo without killing Enzo himself. I remember something from Katherine's death. I quickly, but quietly, run over to the kitchen, making sure I didn't get the Augustine's attention. I still needed to work fast before Damon lost too much blood.

I quickly open every drawer there was, and I found nothing.

_FUCK, where is it?!_

I close everything and think. I quickly see a box underneath the kitchen counter with a lock. I search for the key, once again, but failed to find it. I open the drawers again, and one of the drawers could be pulled all the way back to reveal a small secret storage. I found a key, and quickly put it inside the keyhole and twisted.

_Hang in there Damon,_ I think as I look towards the living room.

I grab the knife from the box and slowly walk towards the living room, and crouching on my knees until I cover myself behind a couch. I stand up.

"STOP!" I scream as I see the Augustine hold Damon up by his shirt… his torn, torso-showing, shirt.

"Jeremy, no!" Damon shouts, his defeated face easily showing.

I couldn't tell if he yelled at me as a way to get me to run, or because he saw the weapon I pointed at Enzo.

Enzo turns towards me and eyes me for about a second before I threw the knife towards his chest. What can I say? I had good aim… I _am _a vampire hunter after all. He places a hand over his chest in an effort to remove the pain, but he couldn't. The knife was so deep its base could barely be seen.

I run over next to Damon's side, picking him up, while looking at the unconscious Enzo, whose face became blue with veins, indicating death.

"Nice to meet you, too," I say wittily.

**Third Person POV**

Damon fell to his knees, crying. He didn't know what to do, he was weak and he couldn't do anything. All he felt was sadness and anger. He collapses onto Enzo's abdomen.

"Enzo," he whimpered, praying for the unlikely possibility that Jeremy didn't hit him with a stake. _Please tell me that wasn't a stake_.

"What the fuck did you stab him with?!" Damon screams as he stands up, healing quickly.

"A traveler's knife," Jeremy says, backing away, hurt that Damon was mad at him. _He's in love with Enzo_, he thought to himself, _not you._ He tried not to be too sensitive.

Damon has a relieved look, but he wasn't entirely relieved. "And you just happen to have traveler's knives in your pockets wherever you go?!"

"For your information, it's very good for a hunter to make do with what he has, okay? Besides," Jeremy gesture to the knife inside Enzo, before pulling it out, "this is the one we killed Katherine with. You shouldn't fucking leave these things around."

"It was locked."

Jeremy shakes it off, hating the arguing. "You know, some guys may find it sweet that someone saved their life by stabbing a creature that travels inside a vampire host capable of being an Augustine, and may want to give him a hug."

Damon softly laughs, before pulling him close in an embrace.

"Thank y—" Jeremy interrupted.

"When you told me to stay, I didn't think you were going to fight off a fucking Augustine without me knowing… Don't scare me like that again, you could've died."

"But I didn't…" Damon pulls back before crying, "He did."

"He's just like that for a while, he'll be back," Jeremy said, trying to assure him.

"He could've been long gone," Damon cries, "I don't know if he'll make it if he was gone such a long time… Look at him."

Enzo's blue, veiny figure was excruciatingly painful just to look at. Imagine how Augustine must've felt with that knife through his heart. Damon couldn't stand the thought of losing him, which is why he couldn't stop crying, damn it. He hated feeling this vulnerable.

"He'll wake up," Jeremy says, trying to convince his own self that Enzo will truly be back… How couldn't he?

Jeremy and Damon watched Enzo for several minutes, and minutes became hours. Not one single vein retracted from his body. Enzo was dead.

Damon lost hope, as he moves his head to Jeremy's chest for the sixth time that day. "He's gone," he assures himself, without the need for Jeremy to tell him otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Damon," Jeremy holds him close, "I'm sorry… He was just… He attacked you…"

"It's not your fault. I should've known Enzo was gone a long time ago."

Jeremy nods in understanding, before going to get a blanket to cover Enzo's body completely.

**Damon's POV**

My entire world crumbled down. How can this be happening? I lost the only connection… The one connection I had for the longest time. It was taken from me. The Augustine's words slowly come back into my thoughts. _Everything is taken from me. No one wants me. Who would want to be with a failure? Even Elena ran back to Stefan._ That last part played over and over again in my mind, one echo louder than the other.

**Third Person POV**

Jeremy comes back with a blanket to cover Enzo. Damon takes it from him, and asks for a moment alone. Jeremy nods in agreement and stands by the stairs. Damon covers up Enzo's body up to his chest, then to his neck, leaving his head to talk to. He whispers to Enzo about the time they had together in the jail cells as he cupped Enzo's cheek, with his eyes shedding a tear every few seconds. When Damon was done, he places a kiss on Enzo's forehead and whispers, "Thank you for being a great friend. Bye Enzo." Damon covers his head and cries on top of his chest.

He slowly begins to hear thumping, and feels an effort to get up. He gets off of Enzo and tries to remove the blanket quickly in a somewhat hopeful manner. Enzo opens his eyes as if the light burns, and immediately questions, "Where am I?"

"Enzo?!" Damon exclaims in question before pulling him into a very tight embrace.

Jeremy overhears, looks towards them and smiles, happy that Damon found his happiness. But, he was, however, sad that nothing came out of his and Damon's relationship. He walks back up to Damon's room to give them space.

Enzo questions what is happening as he looks around. "Where am I?" he questions again.

"You're in my house…" Damon doesn't look relieved anymore, "Don't you remember?"

"No, who are you?"

Damon's look of relief immediately turns into a knowing, painful frown. He had known that if Enzo was to miraculously come back, he would still be damaged from the amount of time the Augustine was inside him.

Damon opens his mouth to speak through tearful eyes again but Enzo interrupts once more.

"Who am _I_?"

Damon turns away in disbelief.

_Amnesia._

* * *

So am I right? How many of you hate me right now with that ROLLERCOASTER of a chapter!? LET THE HATE REVIEWS COME! Haha.

Please trust me as a writer when I tell you that this will all play out in the end. Lucky for you, that isn't here just yet. ;)

Hope I didn't lose you with that ending, and I hope you continue to follow this until the end! Thank you for viewing (1000+ views!), it's so crazy! You guys are awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for your patience!

School has started so I'm trying to get everything done on time, including this story.

Enjoy this chapter, I promise it's a lot better than the last one. Hope to regain your love.

* * *

Chapter 9: Amnesia

**Third Person POV**

_Fucking amnesia_, Damon thought to himself, _are you fucking kidding me?_

"I think you should rest for a bit," Damon tells Enzo before trying to push him back to lay down, "you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Enzo pushes him away, "who _are_ you?"

Damon looks at the floor in silent sadness, just like he always used to hide, wondering how this had happened. Sure, damage had to be done, but why in such a cruel way? His best friend didn't remember him, and he felt like going to sleep and waking up from all this shit, since it has been a _long_ ass day.

Enzo looks up at him, and questions.

"So um," he waited until Damon made eye contact, "are you my boyfriend?" He immediately sees that Damon had a hesitant look in his eye. He cuts him off as he opens his mouth, "surely you care about me an awful lot from the looks of it, and I assume I cared about you too… so, am I gay?"

Damon hesitated as he opened his mouth, before he quickly closed it again. _Gulp._ He didn't want to disappoint Enzo as the thought of being gay disappointed his own self.

"No," he mutters under hidden tears, "you're just a really close friend." Damon smiles towards him.

He smiles back with a genuine sincerity. "Well, I'm sorry I can't remember you."

"It's okay," Damon assures him, "I think you should rest, it's close to 7pm."

"Alright, whatever you think is best, 'really close friend'."

That definitely earned Damon a smile when he saw Enzo smile at him after his statement.

As Enzo falls asleep a lot faster than expected, Damon goes upstairs to find Jeremy sitting in the hall.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeremy gestures to his textbook. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, sorry," Damon goes to sit next to him, "longest day of my life."

"Mixed emotions too, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Jer!"

"Don't be! I was just kidding," he reaches his arm around Damon's shoulder.

"Actually," he continues, "I'm really happy for you. It seems like you've found the right person."

"Jeremy…"

"Don't apologize again, I'm fine. You like him, I take it he likes you, best friend love, I totally get it."

"He has amnesia!" Damon exclaims as Jeremy stares at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fucking amnesia! He can't remember me, or anything that happened, or what he was doing the entire time that fucking Augustine traveling piece of shit was inside him."

"Come again?"

"I knew he wasn't going to stay like his old healthy self. Something has to happen," Damon looks at the brown-painted, wooden wall, "something always _has_ to happen."

"Damon… I'm so so sorry."

"I just hope he gets his memories soon."

"Most amnesiacs get some memories back… Sometimes you have to help them with that as well!"

"Well, I told him to rest," Damon sighs, "I'll try in the morning."

"For your sake, you better hope you can help him."

"I will."

Jeremy sent him a smile. Damon gets up, Jeremy's eyes not leaving him. He starts to move away from Jeremy.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed."

"It's 6:51," Jeremy exclaimed as he checked his iPhone.

"It's been a long ass day," Damon says after he walks back to Jeremy, "can I please just get some rest..?"

Jeremy slowly nods, but as Damon turns again, he stops him once more.

"Wait!"

Damon slowly sighs, turns around, and is near-yelling, "what?!"

"What about your friend..? Do we just let him sleep? What if he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling…"

"I'm sure if he wants sex you can help him wi-"

"Damon, no!"

Damon quickly sighs, "then what the fuck about him?"

"What the fuck happens if he wakes up in the middle of the night feeling all supernatural and recalling that he's a vampire?"

"The Augustine is gone, meaning he won't come after me. He's going to hear _your_ heartbeat, and smell _your_ blood. I'm excluded," he says before he turns around again.

"Damon!"

Damon turns around again, running a hand down his face, both eyes half closed.

"Okay! Sheesh. If you wanna be the creep you are, go watch him sleep, and make sure he stays asleep. In the process, make sure you don't do anything you regret, and most importantly… _you _don't fall asleep. Got it?"

"And what if-"

Damon cuts him off, as if knowing what he was going to say. "Call my name, or just speak to yourself. Vampire hearing… I'll leave my room door open, but only to hear you scream like a girl if he wakes up and tries to kill you. Keep your ring on you and don't be an idiot."

"I…"

"And _don't_ be a creep and come up to my room to watch me sleep, because I'm serious Jeremy, I will snap your neck."

"Harsh. Especially for a person who grabbed my dick a few hours ago."

"I'm just trying to get you to not get away from your post, alright?"

"Can I just finish my homework?"

"No," Damon quickly picks up his textbook and puts it up his shirt. "You want it, get it," Damon gestures with two open arms, "and no, that wasn't an invitation to get your hand up my shirt, because _you need _to take this seriously."

"I don't know why I can't do my homework, but okay, Mr. Responsible Adult."

"Yeah yeah," Damon gestures for him to go downstairs, "hurry up and go down."

"Dick," Jeremy mumbles under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." _Vampire hearing, fuck_, Jeremy thought.

"That's what I thought," Damon turned around, glancing over his shoulder at Jeremy, "go on…"

As Jeremy went downstairs, Damon shook his head and started walking to his room.

Damon immediately felt relief the second he jumped into his supportive bed. He didn't strip down his clothes or anything. He was just comfortable then and there. It's been a _long ass day_.

"Thank you," he mumbled into his pillow. He must've been almost asleep if he was this crazy… to talk to his own bed. Then again, it was the only thing, aside from Jeremy, that showed him support.

_- 5 hours later -_

Damon wakes up to find himself on top of his bed, not under the covers, but on top of his comforter.

He checks his charging phone to see that the time is now 12:02am. He hadn't heard a noise from Jeremy yet, so he jumps out of bed and goes downstairs to check up on him.

As he goes downstairs, he sees that Enzo is still fast asleep. Fixated in that same position he was in hours ago. But something's different about this picture.

Sitting in the seat next to the couch was Jeremy. Damon approaches him, and can easily tell that he was fast asleep as well.

"Idiot," he whispers.

Damon felt bad for making him watch Enzo, and considering he had school in the morning, he decided to let him sleep.

As he goes back upstairs, he realizes that maybe he shouldn't have left Jeremy with a confused amnesiac disaster waiting to happen. But, he brushed it off, knowing that Enzo probably wouldn't hurt him. He jumps back into bed, under the covers, after taking off his shirt and jeans from earlier in the day, to continue his slumber.

_- An hour later - _

It was 1:00am. The house was silent. Surprisingly, not one vampire, or in that case, vampire hunter, was snoring. Suddenly, there's movement heard in the living room after a near-silent yawn.

**Enzo's POV**

I woke up in a familiar place I saw in pictures from many years ago. I reach my hand up to my head in an effort to stop the headache, but I quickly remember what happened before I had slept. A figure told me to rest.

Was it… Damon?

It looks like this is his house in the picture, the one he kept in his back pocket, that he showed me back in the jail cells.

My memories come back, one quicker than the other. Suddenly, I remember everything in a matter of 10 minutes, maybe even less.

I quickly get up to find an unfamiliar face asleep, his mouth open as he was leaning his head back, sitting in a chair.

I avoid trying to wake him up, not knowing if he was safe or not. I begin to walk around, before I notice stairs.

I walk up the stairs and I look for any sign of life.

I immediately find an open door with a bed of white sheets, and there seems to be a figure asleep.

I only need to take a few (noisy) steps inside the room to notice it's Damon. His back was turned to face me.

I recall what I've done to him the previous day.

"I'm sorry," I say, hoping he'd respond. But I knew he wouldn't.

I walk back downstairs, carefully, to make sure I don't wake anyone up. That's the last thing I need right now.

I stay awake for the next four hours until the boy starts to wake up. He immediately begins to freak out as he sees me and yells, "Damon!" before I can mutter a hello.

Damon is up and quickly coming down the stairs in nothing but gym shorts and his skin.

"What's going on?" Damon quickly questions the boy (who was clearly gesturing to me), before looking at me.

"You're up."

"Hello."

I wasn't really sure what to say, but I ended up going with a hello.

"How's your amnesia?"

"Amnesia?"

He still thinks I'm an amnesiac. I should probably keep that up.

"Did you forget that too?"

"I'm a little better, just a headache."

He quickly feels around my forehead and makes sure I'm okay.

I liked his touch. It felt familiar, and made me feel safe.

I even remembered…

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

There was a pause before Damon talked to the boy. "Jeremy," I assumed that was his name, "was that you who came up to my room earlier in the morning?"

"What?" the boy quickly questions. Damon takes his hands off of my forehead.

"That wasn't you?"

Damon quickly eyes me, and I hesitate before I say anything.

"It was me. I kind of started strolling around… and I may have remembered a few things."

"A few things?! Like what?"

"Your name." Damon seemed pissed at me.

"You came up and said you were sorry. About what?"

"I felt sorry that you had to turn off your humanity for me. No one should have to do that."

Damon quickly has a relieved look on his face… probably about what happened earlier yesterday… But then again, probably that I had my memories back. He quickly hugs me before pulling back after a few seconds.

"Do you… remember anything else?"

"Nope," I answer sternly.

Why tell him when he clearly has been hurt enough? I'm not really in the right mindset right now… What if I hurt him? I remember him as a best friend… My only best friend. Maybe my _only_ friend. I don't want to ruin that.

"Good."

Did he really think this was good..?

I give him a look before he quickly looks back at me, shaking it off. "No, no no, not good, I didn't mean good. I just meant…"

"It's okay. It's been a weird day," I said before realizing my mistake, "without my memories and all."

Damon quickly nods while Jeremy stood awkwardly in the background, looking at us, listening to our conversation. Did he have to be here?

What Damon didn't know is that I remembered every minute the Augustine took over my body, and everything I did. Yes… everything. I just didn't tell him.

I realize he can't know this, but…

The worst part… I kind of liked it.

* * *

Poor Enzo...

What if he never finds out how Damon truly feels about him? What if Damon never finds out how Enzo feels about him?

OR ARE YOU ONE OF THESE JAMON SHIPPERS? (or is it Deremy) Do you feel bad for Jeremy of how harshly he was treated? In Damon's defense, he was trying to get Enzo to be safe in his amnesia ways.

Stick around to see if this will be a true tragedy, or a happy ending.

I'd love to hear your thoughts in your reviews! They make my day!

Also, what's going on with Enzo? Is it a scientific thing like Lacunar Amnesia or do you think it's a supernatural thing?

Everything will be revealed in the next chapter (which unfortunately is the end of this series)!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welp, here's that finale I've warned you about!**

**Enjoy this (to an extent).**

**Thank you to the supporters of this series, and I hope you guys stick around for my new series coming soon! Don't hesitate to follow me as an author. Other than that, thanks for being great TVD fans and 'Just Friends' fans! You guys mean the world to me! Hope you still review this.**

**Last Disclaimer aw:**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, I wouldn't be in my basement most of my weekends trying to write fanfiction. I only own the plot below.**

* * *

Chapter 10: It's a Supernatural Thing

**Third Person POV**

Sunrise was approaching. The sky has begun to turn lighter, causing some of the clouds to show. There was a bit of rainfall, but it was surely picking up. Jeremy was getting ready for school as the two buddies continued to talk.

"So, you think this has a reason to do with me being an Augustine?" Enzo questioned.

"I think maybe as a vampire, you'd have faster responses… So maybe your amnesia was just really temporary, in your case," Damon replied.

"Hey Damon?" Jeremy interrupted.

Damon gave him a semi-angry look, since he was clearly talking to Enzo.

"What?"

"I kind of need to get to school."

"Oh fuck," he pauses, "give me a minute." He turns to Enzo once again, "just _one_ second," he gestures.

"Not a problem."

Damon quickly goes to the bathroom and tries to call Matt. Thankfully, he answers.

"_Hello?"_

"Donovan, I was wondering if you could pick up Jeremy from my house right about now?"

"_Hey to you too."_

"Just shut up, and please get here."

"_Call me crazy, but I think Damon Salvatore just said please. You guys, Damon Sa-"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Damon exclaimed. "I get it okay. I'm not the nicest, but get your ass over here."

"_Sounds more like the Damon I know and don't love"_

Damon didn't reply to Matt. Instead, he hung up.

"Matt's picking you up, Jer."

"Good to know," Jeremy teased, "I'm glad you two can stay here together then. Alone…"

"Jeremy stop, we're just friends."

Enzo made a movement as if he was incredibly hurt by Damon's words – and he was. That word; friends… It hurt him more than anyone could imagine. _Does he mean that? _Enzo wondered to himself. Enzo cringed on the inside, not wanting to be here any longer. He continued to stare at Damon, being unable to process his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed, then."

"You do that."

As Jeremy leaves, Enzo's eyes never left Damon. He wanted to scream at him. He wanted to shout. He wanted to crush his heart just as he had just done a few seconds ago. _Just friends? We're just friends..? _Enzo almost said those words out loud. He even mouthed the first few words in an attempt to try and say it aloud… but he couldn't. It hurt too much.

"So, what else do you remember?"

"I already told you," Enzo looked away, quickly.

"Hey, look at me." Enzo didn't budge. "Look."

"What?" He finally looked.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Okay, I get it. Can you leave me alone now? Am I free to go? Free to leave? I already have my memories back."

"Is this because I left you back there?" Damon looked him in the eyes, his own filled with sorrow, "because I really _am_ sorry."

"You don't even know what you did. I'm not even mad at you for that. I even told you that – or at least the Augustine did."

Damon raised an eyebrow. How did Enzo remember what the Augustine told him?

"You remember?"

"Just forget it. Am I free to leave? I don't need any help anymore."

"If you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you." _I've walked out on you before_, Damon thought,_ so now you can too, without feeling bad for me…_

"I assume my car keys are here?"

"They're in the kitchen. I'll go get them."

As Damon got up and walked towards the kitchen, Enzo sat up in his chair and wiped his dry face with both of his hands, making sure Damon didn't see him, before he did it. As Damon disappeared, Enzo got up and walked to the door, and stood by the knob. After Damon came back into view, he quickly looked at Enzo, who was now patiently waiting at the door, and tried to force a smile through his semi-teary eyes.

"In a hurry?" Damon's voice cracked, but he tried to hide it.

Enzo ignores the question and reaches for his car keys. "Thanks," Enzo took it from his hand after hesitating when their hands touched for those couple of seconds.

"Anytime."

Enzo turned and opened the door, and before they knew it, they were both tearing up, like the morning sky, as Enzo walked out.

"Enzo?" Damon barely could get out.

"Yes?" Enzo replied without turning.

"Be careful," Damon said before silently sniffling.

"Mmm," Enzo hummed as he glanced over his left shoulder, being careful not to show his eyes.

He left and Damon closed the door after him. He began to cry and tears were overflowing his face. These were two very different heartbreaks in (the worst) two days of his life. Not even Katherine or any other villain could compare to the bad day he was having. He began to let himself go, just as the rain had quickly picked up.

When Enzo heard Damon close the door, he stayed in his spot, frozen, unsure of what to do next. He looked up at the storming sky and started crying as well. He crossed his arms around his chest, to protect him from the rain. But he couldn't run away from this. Not yet. But he _had_ to.

As he began walking away slowly, he regretted every step more and more, but he didn't stop. There was no reason to. They were 'just friends'. Enzo used that as motivation to keep walking farther and farther away.

Damon couldn't stop thinking about him either. Everything went silent except for the rain outside. He was so selfish with his own feelings that he had forgotten about the storm. He grabbed an umbrella and walked out of the house, pacing quickly, trying to find Enzo.

Enzo started walking faster and faster away, until he turned a corner that made his car visible. He was proud he made it this far… until he heard a voice.

"Enzo?" Damon shouted several feet away as he came to a stop.

"Over here."

Enzo came back into view and walked to Damon slowly, ignoring the splashing rain.

"You, um…" Damon gestured, until he realized that he wasn't actually lifting his arm to give him the umbrella.

"Yeah?" Enzo got his hopes up… Damon called him out in the pouring rain for a reason.

Everything was silent for a moment, yet again.

"You may want an umbrella," Damon said, looking down and lifted his arm up, hoping that his crying eyes were covered by the rainfall.

Enzo never looked down at Damon's arm to see the umbrella until now. He quickly frowned as he took it. _An umbrella._

"Oh, um," Enzo looked down and forced a smile, "thank you."

_An umbrella. A fucking umbrella. You're serious?_

Enzo didn't realize he was saying these words aloud now. He felt it was just thoughts… but maybe Damon had that effect on him.

"Do you not want the umbrella?" Damon questioned as he looked up.

"I don't care for your umbrellas."

"Then what do you care for?" Damon looked into Enzo's eyes.

Enzo didn't reply. He just clenched his jaw, like a normal man would at a time like this.

Damon took the few seconds of silence as an invitation to move closer. He moved close, and not slowly at all. He quickly grabbed his face and kissed him in the falling rain. Enzo kissed back for what seemed like a millisecond until he pulled back.

"No, okay? No. You don't just do that and expect me to be putty in your hands. Especially when it means nothing to me."

"It means nothing to you?"

Even more silence filled the space between the two, which was merely a few inches. Damon spoke again, ignoring the soaked clothes on him and Enzo.

"You said the Augustine told me you weren't mad… You remember… How much do you remember?"

Enzo still didn't reply. He was good at that kind of manipulation. He thought it was better to not speak.

"So all of it… You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to cause more heartbreak."

"Why would there need to be heartbreak?"

Yet another silence… Enzo tried to talk but he couldn't, until Damon realized it.

"About… you and me. You don't feel the same way."

Enzo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out… _It's better this way_, he told himself.

"Okay," Damon said as he reached for the umbrella in an effort to walk back inside. Enzo grasped it away from Damon's hands.

"Fuck the umbrella," Enzo said as he shoved it onto the street. Enzo was the one who grabbed Damon's face now. He quickly went in for a kiss and let Damon wrap his arms around his soaked waist. The rain felt refreshing for the first time this morning. As Enzo pulled back, he traced Damon's swollen lips as their breaths hit each other's mouths.

"I didn't know how to tell you I liked you and I knew it would cause heartbreak – my inability to get out emotions."

"Liked? With a 'd'? As in past?"

As Damon freaked out, Enzo laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

Damon smiled and they kissed once again. Their mouths felt warm and there was real passion in the kiss – something the Augustine couldn't offer Damon. Something that wasn't just for sexual tension… it was something they've both waited for, for a long time… that first time they set eyes on each other. The rain felt so beautiful, and they felt the cliché when they both sensed how much they both loved kissing in the rain. They didn't stop making out when Damon picked Enzo up by the back of his upper thighs. Enzo wrapped his legs around Damon's waist and let him carry him. They were both soaked, but the warmth their bodies gave off was comforting. As Damon walked inside again, after turning the knob and opening the door, he dropped Enzo down to his feet. He closed the door and locked it and looked at each other. They were both incredibly soaked and were dripping a lot of water on the floor. They laughed at each other and continued to kiss until they pulled each other's shirts off. Their torsos were wet, but they both took time appreciating the other's body before going back to making out. As they pulled back, Damon's arms were still around Enzo's waist, who's hands were on his muscular, still dripping chest.

"Now what?" Enzo questions.

"Um," Damon looks around, until he thinks about something.

It's funny because they didn't realize that Jeremy had left earlier at all… it was like everything went blind except for each other's presence.

"We could…" Damon said, looking away from Enzo towards an object, before Enzo interrupted him by looking at the same thing, knowing exactly what he was referencing.

"Don't get any ideas," Enzo replied with a smile, as he turned back to him, hands clasped around Damon's neck. Damon laughed, and they stayed there, their mouths inches away, yet both smiling ever so fully.

It was a whiskey bottle.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
